Trisana Ivywell
by Eladrian
Summary: The Charmed One's encounter another witch who comes for help. She has an Upper-Level demon after her and not enough power to stop him. Can the Charmed One's save her and themselves? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Prologue

Running through the forest, Trisana Ivywell is fleeing her personal hell. Being a witch, her power isn't yet strong enough to defeat, or seriously wound, this hell. Oh, she would eventually vanquish him, eventually.....  
"I shall catch you, and then my task will be complete, the Ivywells will be deminished." a cold, hard voice said playfully.  
"Go to hell!" Trisana gasped out, she was nearly to her car, but out of breath. She had already had her keys out and the car key ready to go.  
"Oh, I've already been there, rather nice place actually." he said evilly laughing. He was merely gliding, a power he had picked up from a witch in Albania. He had many other powers, some of which he apparently had forgotten about because he wasn't using them.  
She could see the clearing, with her car parked in it, and she was sure he was right behind her. Reaching the car, she jammed in the key and unlocked her door. Practically flinging herself in the car, she took the key and started the red toyota and she zoomed off towards the freeway, she had escaped.  
She could hear in the distance him saying, 'I'll get you' and other things of the sort. She now knew whom to go to for help, that was why she was in the forest in the first place. She had gone where she can be alone, not too far from the city yet far enough. She was scrying for something when it landed in San Francisco, and she should have though of it already. Her whole family was killed by this one demon, and she was the last, and he was hell bent on getting rid of her. 


	2. Chapter One

The sun was now up, and the morning dew was now disappearing. She would reach the city by noon, and then her final destination by one at least. She had her dufflebag with her, containing her family's Book of Shadows, her witchcraft materials, clothes, and anything she though she would need. Her face was very gentle, with high cheek-bones. Her emerald colored eyes showed the nice personality of herself, and her mid-back length black hair showed her beauty. She was about 5'6 in height, and about 150 in weight. Wearing a white tank-top, and simple blue jeans, she didnt mean to impress anybody.  
Seeing the San Fransisco exit sign, she swerves over into the correct lane and then, by memory, she went into the right direction to the exact center of the city. About an hour passed, and she saw the famous Halliwell Manor. She was somewhat nervous and finnaly started to calculate what she was about to say after she slammed her door.  
Piper was quickly assembling breakfest, some toast, quickly scrambled eggs, and orange juice.  
"Paige, Phoebe, hurry up!" she screamed without taking a step from the stove.  
"Yes, master." Paige sarcastically said as she entered the kitchen.  
"Snap it, do you have a temp job this morning?" Piper questioned.  
"No, not until this afternoon, why?"  
"Oh, no reason...."she replied.  
Paige grabbed a plate and scooped eggs on her plate, buttered some toast, and poured herself a glass of orange juice, right as the doorbell rang.  
"Ill get that!" Phoebe said from the hall, she apparently had came down from upstairs.  
Phoebe opened the door to see this rather pretty woman with dazzling emerald eyes.  
"Can i help you?"  
"Phoebe? I need your help, its about a demon."  
Phoebe sensed from her that she was telling the truth, but this looked rather wierd, but wierd was her middle name.  
"Umm, alright, come in." She said, directing her to the living room.  
"Please sit, uhhh, ill be right back." she said slipping into the kitchen.  
"Who was that, Pheebs?" Paige asked.  
"Uhhh, someone who is having trouble with a demon. I sensed that she was telling the truth, but she seems odd."  
They all three walked into the living room, finding a demon tossing a energy ball at her. Paige had summoned the energy ball, but it was too late, it was so close to her, too close. But it had re-bounded and went at Pipers head.  
"Ahhhh!" She screamed, while Paige summoned the energy ball and sent it back to the demon, killing it. It has been vanquished, and Trisana (Tris) was trembling.  
"What happened?" Piper said in discust, "It almost scorched me!" Piper said again.  
"Yah, what made it rebound though...." Phoebe said wonderingly.  
Tris stood up, dusted off her jeans, and prepared to talk for some time.  
"Please dont interuppt me, im not to brave and im scared of telling you all of this. Here goes, my name is Trisana Ivywell, i am a witch from the family of potion making. My power is to create a shield around my hand which can penetrate any type of magical attack. Although im not good at aiming the magic attack back at the attacker. The Ivywells are related to the Halliwells, although now all the Ivywells, save me, are dead. Now i have a upper-level demon after me, who always sends little spawns of him at me."  
After she said this, she broke down crying, and Phoebe rushed in to catch her and calm her.  
"Its alright, its alright." she kept on repeating, "She's telling the truth, we need to help her."  
"Well, okay, you two find the demon in the Book, whip a potion up, and slaughter it, i need to get to the club, call me!" She said practically as she was out the door.  
"Come on Tris, do you know his name, this Demons, what his power is, perhaps we could find a vanquishing potion and blow him up." Paige said, hoping the last few words would somewhat cheer her up.  
"Yes, i know much about him, but let me get my stuff, out of my car." She said walking out the door.  
  
((((If i get reveiws i will post the other chapters, if not, i'll just let this go......)))) 


	3. Chapter Two

Trisana was explaining the demon, she knew not the name of it, but knew its power was great. She explained it as a hooded, gliding creature who literally fed off death.  
"Uh, is this it?" Paige asked, turning the book around so Tris could see.  
"Yes, what does it say?" she asked.  
"It says: The Capture Demon, a demon whom can capture witch's souls, feeding off their knowledge and power, also being able to use it. It stores the souls in its lair, unknown to anyone but himself and the people he trusts."  
"A vanquishing potion?" Phoebe asked.  
"No, not a spell either, must not be known well." Paige said.  
"Its going to take some of this guys flesh, if he has any." Phoebe said oddly.  
"Considering he killed all of my family, he has to be powerful. Hmm, i think we can use me as bait." Tris said, already brewing up a plan.  
"We couldn't, its way to risky!" Phoebe said. "We had better call Piper, we could surely use her." She said this, then picked up the phone, speed-dialing the number to the club.  
"Piper, yes, we need you." she said over the phone.  
"Is this son of a bitch vanquished?" Piper said.  
"No, thats why we need you, get over here!" she said this and hung up the phone.  
"Shes on her way."  
Paige and Phoebe created the potion, when all was needed was the flesh. During this tris was practicing using her power, quicker, and more accurately. Her heart was heavy, and she's sure she couldnt easily summon him and defeat him, let alone get flesh from him.  
"We're ready," Paige said, just as Piper walked in.  
  
((OOO, nice cliffie isnt it, PLEASE REVIEW!!)) 


End file.
